Against The Tides
by O-Hai-Dair
Summary: While on the hunt for a way to spring his beloved Pearl from its glass bottle, Jack crosses paths with an old face that soon makes him realize that the actions of his past all have consequences. And this one won't stop slapping him. Jack/OC


**Against The Tides**

_Well, I wanted to try something I've not done before, so… Pirates Of The Caribbean! My first ever shot at this, so… leave me some feedback? Time wise, this takes place after OST, Jack doesn't have the Pearl back just yet. And now there's another distraction for him to face. Hope you like and pretty please leave me a review? Thank you! A little note- it'll be bumped to M rating in the future I'm sure. x_

* * *

"_Oh yes, how… exquisite, to meet you good Sir."_

The young woman forced a smile now, as genuine as possible to the eyes of anyone looking as she sunk into a gracious curtsy before turning away, the smile vanishing in an instant, staring through the black netting before her eyes, obscuring them.

This place, this party… no, any party, was insufferable. So what an excellent thing it was that she never lingered longer than she had to. Careful planning had led her into the heart of the house.

She glanced around the frame of the door that led outside now, finding the coast clear. With another glance around, she crossed over to the room opposite she knew to be a treasure trove by itself and slipped inside, closing the door with a quiet _click _and pulled the comb connected to the netted veil and tossed it onto the table, strolling over to the window where a small, dark blue velvet encased trinket box lay. Her slim fingers traced across the top now where she opened it, a small smirk twitching onto her face as she spied the little blue diamond the size of a walnut.

"Mmn, hello there beautiful." She murmured as she held it up to the light where it sparkled, making a mischievous twinkle appear in her eye. But as voices approached, her head snapped around and she shoved the gem down the front of her dress, adjusting it as she shut the case and shoved it back on the side, pulling her veil back on and walked over to the window as the door opened.

"Oh-! Miss Adelina!" the host, David Tressor, a man of exceptional wealth and standing in the London community exclaimed, eyes skimming up her body with a growing grin that made her skin crawl. Adelina cleared her throat now and removed the veil that shrouded her face, batting thick black lashes that framed eyes as sapphire in color as the one shoved between her breasts.

David glanced behind him now at his companion, giving him the silent order to leave them alone. The door was shut once more and Adelina smiled sweetly, clasping her hands together before her dark red dress. "Yes, Mr. Tressor?"

The man smiled a little, embarrassed at being in the presence of such a little beauty she guessed. Getting herself all dolled up did wonders. If she wanted something, she'd get it just by showing a fraction of breast.

"Well, Miss-"

"Oh call me Adelina." She told him, waving a black gloved hand, a quiet giggle escaping her lips for good measure.

She had to get out of this room, out of this town before they realized that a certain gemstone was missing. Or she'd face the hangmans noose.

A threat all pirates had hanging over them.

She'd been hovering around for a few days and getting acquainted in order to get into the backroom where this stone lay. In plain sight, but the people ignorant of just what it was.

Priceless. A key.

One she'd been searching the seas for… and found.

David Tressor nodded to the girl, clicking the lock closed, chuckling out. "So, Miss Adelina… Savage? Huh?"

"That would be my name, Sir."

A smirk appeared on his face now as he tutted, grabbing her wrist and shoving her into the wall where he pinned her there, ripping off her glove where he tutted at the thumb sized tattoo on her wrist, laughing out. "Miss Dove."

Adelina smiled genuinely now, knowing the game was up and that lying now was futile, pushing him away with a hand to his chest and pulled her glove back on as she sighed gently. "What gave it away?"

"The eyes, sweetheart." He purred and raised a hand, brushing it across her cheek. "No woman could ever have eyes as blue as you, that I know. What man doesn't know of them, hmm? Enchantress."

"Oh so you noticed the veil? I thought it covered enough. Damn."

"Yes, sweetheart."

Adelina looked down and nodded a little, muttering. "I'll have to remember that next time…" then suddenly bought her elbow up and smashed it into his face, dashing to the door and yanking it open, not even glancing back as she ran out, unable to stop just in time to prevent crashing into the guards that caught her, holding her still as the man, clutching his nose, hurried out and hissed at her, eyes narrowed as he snarled out. "Where's the diamond?"

"What diamond?" She retorted, pulling at the guards vice-like grip, but winced as he slapped her across the face, narrowing her eyes dangerously afterwards, not saying a word with a red, stinging cheek.

He tutted gently and raised a hand, tracing a finger across the gentle rise of her exposed breasts, saying as he reached down between them, smirking as she shivered from his cold touch, pulling the little gemstone out and twisting it between his fingers. "You women need to find better places to hide your trinkets."

Adelina rolled her eyes and sighed. "Just have a good ol' grope will you?"

"Gladly, Miss Dove. But unfortunately… I have a party to get back to. Good night. We'll meet tomorrow before you leave for Hell." He nodded to the guards and she snarled loudly at him as they dragged her outside and into the back of a prison cart complete with iron bars on the door.

Inside, Adelina rolled her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall, closing them gently, muttering out. "You messed up this time. Big. You should have been out of town by now, you stupid bitch."

As the carriage started to move, she thought glumly about the coming night and morning. Unless she got out…

The last necklace she'd wear would be one made of rope.

She'd never intended on getting caught, she never did. This would no doubt be the highlight of London town this week- Adelina Dove, seductress. Thief. Wild girl… Pirate, was captured and hung. Her reputation had somewhat grown these past few years. And she liked it.

* * *

The trip was short, and she stayed utterly silent as she was led down to her cell, heavily guarded and locked inside as one of them cackled. "Two birds, both caged."

Adelina walked over to the bars and took a hold of them, resting her forehead against the cool metal and closed her eyes. Ah hell…

"_Damn love, I ain't even seen a real siren that tempting before."_

She flinched a little at the voice behind her, seemingly from within the shadows themselves and didn't even bother turning around as she muttered in reply, guessing it to be another pirate facing the noose. "I'm the best thing you're gonna see before you die, mate."

"Before I die? Hell, love- you're the best thing I've _ever _seen."

Adelina laughed lightly at that, shaking her head a fraction. "Flattering, but sleazy."

"What's your name?"

"What's yours?"

"Ladies first."

"I'm not a lady."

The man snickered in the shadows and Adelina scoffed out. "Something funny, dick?"

"Your pitiful attempts at a comeback, love, are the most amusing thing I've come across in a good few moons."

"Then you must lead a very uneventful life. After all, you did get captured."

"So did you."

Adelina finally turned around and walked over to the bars where she took a hold of them, her long, slightly wavy dark auburn hair that matched her dress framing her eyes, hissing out. "Who are you to speak to me like that?"

"Love… I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. I'll talk to whomever I want just how I want to. Savvy?"

That name… it made her eyes widen in shock, hands slipping from the bars as she breathed out. "J-Jack? Is that… really you?"

A pause, and she heard scuffling of him getting to his feet, moving cautiously to the bars where they finally set eyes upon each other. And the young womans eyes widened as she clapped eyes upon the man she hadn't seen in… oh so many years. She was shocked she even recognized him, for the changes in both were astronomical. But some things never changed… like Darren had said himself; the eyes. Adelina laughed out weakly, finally managing to speak, voice shocked more than anything. "Damn. I knew the stories were true."

He frowned at that, cocking a brow as he surveyed her through confused eyes, saying in a matching voice. "Do I know you? I feel like I do. Have we lain in the same bed before?"

Adelina said nothing but sneaked her hand forwards and caught his wrist, nodding as she yanked his cuff up. "Yes you do, Birdbrain." Just uttering that last word made him freeze, shooting his own hand forwards to catch her left glove and yank it off, smirking out as he stared at the matching tattoo. "Well well, look what the wind blew my way- a little Dove."

"Am I still the best thing you've ever seen in your life?" She teased, pulling her wrist from his grip as he cocked his head, touching the edge of his hat. "In every world that I've been in."

Adelina smirked and whispered. "Come here…" as Jack leaned closer without hesitation, the last thing he expected to receive was a hard slap to the cheek in which he muttered. "Ah… you remember."

"You left me, you bastard! Don't you dare even try to deny it!"

"Okay okay! Don't get your knickers in a-"

"I'll damn get my knickers in a twist if I want! Fuck you!"

"Well… if I recall correctly-"

"I'm gonna fucking slap you again."

He held up his hands and backed off now, thankful that the bars were between them. He wasn't a fool, he knew her well. At least… he did once.

Before he ran away.

She said nothing for the next few hours, sat in the farthest point in her cell away from him, but could feel that he was watching her every action. When she did speak, she asked quietly. "You had it all, Jack. Why did you just… give it up? Give me up?"

Silence, and she rolled her eyes, sighing out. "You just ran away like a coward."

"I didn't… run."

"Lies, Sparrow."

"Call me Jack, Addy."

"I used to call you that, Sparrow. Before you left me."

Jack opened his mouth to speak a few times, but just ended up resembling a fish and he eventually groaned out. "I'm a free spirit, love. You of all people should know that I can't be tied down."

Adelina laughed gently and looked down at her boots that were fading a little, but still strong, muttering. "We grew up together, Jack. You loved me. Do you even still care for me, because you didn't even recognize me."

"Why have you joined Piracy, Addy? This isn't you, gal."

"You're avoiding the question."

"Answer mine first."

"Nah."

Adelina shut up, closing her eyes, making Jack roll his own. "Someone got even more stubborn. It doesn't suit you."

She ignored him, but he continued with. "I had to… leave. Marriage would have tied me down. Nu-uh. Not me. Nope. I don't regret it one bit."

More silence.

"Maybe I shouldn't have left the day before we were due to be wed, though…"

Even more silence.

"Adelina, me little Dove… just… _why _did you decide to become a…" He couldn't even say the word Pirate. It wasn't her. She wasn't that kind of person.

He then realized that it was his fault.

But he wasn't going to admit that.

Adelina finally spoke, and her voice was emotionless. "You loved me. Don't you remember?"

Oh he remembered. The story of a new girl moving to town, of first love. He remembered the day he first saw her, stepping out of that carriage with her mother, eyes the color of the ocean and hair like fire. Ten years old, and already a little beauty. He spent two years trying to pluck up the courage to talk to her, to befriend her. He hadn't always been the confident man he was now, but a shy boy. She dropped her little blue barrette at school and he'd knocked on her door, wide eyed and returned it to her. She'd smiled and kissed his cheek. Then he was besotted.

They'd slowly but surely become friends and when they turned sixteen, he asked her out. Kissed her in the middle of the town square. She'd accepted with a blush and a smile. When they were both eighteen, he'd asked her hand in marriage. Once again, she accepted what he asked. Two birds, only with eyes for each other.

That was the year he became a Privateer. The youngest Captain there had been. The year he realized just what was happening; his freedom was becoming more and more restricted. He was a sparrow with its wings clipped, stranded on land.

He couldn't do it anymore.

The night before the wedding, he'd burnt his uniform, searched out his fathers hat that he'd left behind and wrote her a letter, apologizing to the bottom of his heart. Then he was gone. Stolen the first boat he'd seen and set out across the sea.

Leaving a woman to find the letter next morning and sob herself to sleep, burning the letter and curling up next to the ashes of her smoldering wedding dress.

It had left her with a hole in her heart. One that was as deep and as dark as an whirlpool, or maybe a maelstrom.

Adelina thought about the past as well before finally answering his question to why she had joined the trade, quiet as a whisper. "If you could do it, why not me?"

"Because you're… Adelina!" He scowled, glaring over at her. "I know you, girlie. Being mean and… stabby, isn't in your nature."

"Oh not anymore." She shot back, eyes closed tight before asking. "How come you're in here, anyway?"

"Eh."

"Hah. You messed up getting the diamond too?"

"So did you Addy."

"Stop… calling me Addy. You don't get the privilege. So fuck off."

"I'll call you Lina then."

She scoffed. "You know I hate that."

"Exactly. Now, me love, to answer your question. I was simply… wandering around, looking for a certain gem. Yourself?"

"The same. Minus the wandering."

Jack got to his feet once more now and walked over to the bars, setting his forehead between a pair and pouted at her. "Not even a tiny little kiss?"

"Want another slap?"

"No." He grumbled, watching her as he chose his words carefully. "Do you want me dead?"

Adelina arched a brow and finally met his eyes as she got to her feet and walked over, tutting as she reached through and snagged his hat, dropping it to the floor as a smile twitched onto her face, staring into his deep dark eyes without fear. He had one reputation that would forever chase him, but she could never be scared of him. "No. Not dead."

"Phew, that's a relief."

"I just want to behead you and then mount your head on a spike."

Jacks own smile faded, wrinkling his nose. "Ah. That'd be… a problem."

She smiled sweetly just as a yell sounded outside, and Jack went, picking his hat up and pulling it back on. "And that, Addy dearest, is my ticket out of here. Right on time."

"How lovely for you (!)" She said coldly, eyes boring into his own, making him go after a second. "Come with me love."

"I'd rather hang."

"Oh guess what, you are if you stay. And that, I won't allow."

"Bite me. If you cared about me, you wouldn't have left me in the first place."

"Bite you? Gladly." He smirked, ignoring the last part of her retort and as the guards were knocked out, leaving the coast clear for now for the rescuers to make their way down, and Adelina laughed at him, saying coolly. "I don't want to go with you."

She watched from the shadows as Jacks door was unlocked and he strolled out, nabbing the keys and unlocking her own, saying as he yanked the door open. "Come on Addy. Now."

"I'm not taking orders from you. Never."

"It's a demand love. You don't get to choose." He told her with a laugh, shaking his head as he grabbed her arm and yanked her out as a loud bang echoed upstairs, making Jack hiss. "_Now._"

"Fuck. You."

Jack was going to retort with something witty, but instead he just rolled his eyes and grabbed the blade from the guard lying unconscious on the floors scabbard and hit the back of her head hard with the hilt, knocking her out in an instant and shoving her over his shoulder, rolling his eyes as he spied the small blade at her ankle, the hilt just showing at the top of the boot. Damn, she was… a woman of secrets.

People changed. They were both proof of that.

He shoved her onto a random member of his crew now, yelling, simply because it was the most important thing that needed to be done at the moment in his mind, more important than escaping.

"_Get her back to the ship, and shove her in the brig. Lock her up tight so she can't get out. Me cheeks don't fancy another slap."_

_-Reviews are food… and I am starving! Please leave me one to nibble on!-_


End file.
